


Blue

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Old romance, #fluff, #fwb, #love, #reunions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Ever wonder who trained Bucky to fight while he was being held by HYDRA? After staying under the radar for years, Blue has reappeared and Loki takes it upon himself to reunite the two. But there's more to Blue than Bucky remembers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	Blue

_The ground was cold, the cement lightly dusted with snow that fell through the broken roof of the warehouse. She was on the ground in pain, waiting for the injection to kick in enough so that she could limp her way to help. She should be dead, she knew that, but yet there she was, still breathing. No more injections, never again…_

* * *

Tony was in the lab working on some upgrades to Peter’s suit when his tablet pinged with a new file compiled by F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony was having her decode several old HYDRA hardcopy files that had gotten lost in the chaos years ago when everything fell apart. Most of them were redacted but could be pieced together enough for a file to be created on an event or individual. He tapped on the file and was surprised to see very little information.

“Alright what am I looking at here?” He grabbed the tablet and looked at the new file.

" _I came across an old file that I believe may be connected to Mr. Barnes. The time period and location crosses over with his time there. However, most of it is redacted because she defected a few years after being hired. From what I can piece together, she was a weapons and hand-to-hand combat trainer. There is no information about why she defected, but there is a note that she was terminated by Mr. Barnes 3 days after she left.”_ He noticed that her photos from today matched her photos from the 50’s and 60’s.

“Dermatologists hate her,” he laughed at his own joke, “Is she human?”

_“As far as I am aware, yes, which leads me to believe she was injected with the same serum they gave to Barnes and the other soldiers. Again, most of her file is redacted and there are no records of her in anything else I’ve gone through. I cannot find her birth name either, all of her identification cards use different aliases.”_

“Send it to Nat, Wanda, and Barnes for some recon work. If she hasn’t done anything she may not be a threat but just someone trying to live like that one Asgardian was.” He set the tablet back down.

_“Sir, I don’t believe we should involve Mr. Barnes in this until we know more about her. He has other assignments currently and bringing back someone who may be part of his past would be unwise until more information is gathered on her.”_

"Ya alright you make a good point. Just Nat and Wanda for now, we’ll involve him later as needed.” He went back to working on Peter’s suit.

* * *

_The road was covered in snow, but she was numb to the cold at this point. Hand gripping her stomach, she limped her way to the nearest town, a trail of blood left behind._

* * *

Wanda entered Natasha’s room while looking through the file on her tablet about their next assignment. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had added some more information about the individual, but there still wasn’t much to go off of. Nat was sitting on her couch with the information pulled up on her TV screen.

“Since her information seems to be somewhat of a dead-end, given the endless number of aliases, I’ve asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to investigate her friends. From what I can tell, they lease out apartments for her so there’s no record of her ever having lived anywhere in the past 10 years. They stick together too, but before she met them she bounced around from city to city. Different hair each time, convincing information, no evidence of her really aging either.” She clicked through the ID cards and fake birth certificates.

“Wonderful. Seems as though she is just trying to be invisible.” She sat next to Nat and sighed, “On a better note, Loki is bringing us fresh muffins soon. New recipe Peter wanted him to try.”

“Good I’m hungry. Do you know what the recipe is?” She continued to flip through ID photos and birth certificates.

“No, but it didn’t smell too bad when I was in there,” she shrugged.

“He’ll cook anything Peter tells him to.” She pulled up the HYDRA photo and the most recent photo they had of her from security cameras at the airport. “There’s maybe a five-to-seven-year age difference in these photos. If HYDRA gave her the super soldier serum, it had an extremely different effect on her than it did on the others.” There was a knock on the door and it slid open to reveal Loki holding two muffins.

“They’re fresh out of the oven,” he smirked.

“Oh good,” Nat smiled.

He handed them both their muffins, “Per Peter’s request, they’re blueberry cinnamon, so I hope they’re not terrible,” he shrugged and glanced at the TV. “New assignment?”

“Everything you cook is good,” Wanda commented. Nat nodded in agreement.

“It’s true, and yes this is someone new Tony wants us to look into. Just recon for now, there’s not much information provided. We think she’s just been trying to live under the radar for a while.” She took a bite of the muffin, “Mmm! This is pretty good.”

“Oh good, because I was going to have you blame Peter if they were bad,” he chuckled and got another look at the photo before leaving. “Best of luck with this,” he gestured towards the TV.

“Thanks, we’ll need it,” Wanda said. Loki left and quickly made his way to Bucky’s room. He knows he’s seen her face before, but he had to be sure. He walked into Bucky’s room knowing he was in the shower and went over to the nightstand. He pulled out the notebook in question and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for: a sketch of her face.

“Fuck.” He sat on the bed and sighed. He remembered what Bucky had said about her, but the story ended with her getting shot and left for dead. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. I need a favor.” He took a quick photo of the sketch and put the notebook back where he found it.

_“Does this favor involve me keeping secrets from the others?”_

“Don’t they always?” he paused to make sure Bucky was still in the bathroom, “I need you to find her for me. I have to get to her before the others do. I have a feeling she’ll run if she finds out the Avengers are looking into her.”

_“She is currently shopping at Whole Foods. Natasha and Wanda will be heading that way soon, so I would recommend you hustle.”_

“Great.” He grabbed Bucky’s leather jacket, slipped it on, and headed out.

* * *

Bucky walked out of the bathroom and stared at the empty spot on his bed.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is my leather jacket?”

_“Loki took it a few moments ago.”_

“Of course he did,” he sighed.

* * *

_T_ _h_ _e room was dark; candlelight flickered with the cold breeze that flowed through the cracks in the wall. A large blanket was draped around her shoulders as she tried to breathe evenly. Everything hurt, but the bullet was out and the wound was stitched closed. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, hiding from everything. She was dead...she had to stay dead…_

* * *

“Can you hack into her phone or call her or something? I need to get a hold of her,” Loki said as he was hauling ass to Whole Foods.

_"I can, one moment. Natasha and Wanda are leaving the compound now.”_

In the fruit section of Whole Foods, the woman in question was examining some oranges while listening to music in her headphones. However, her music was interrupted and before she could figure out what was happening, someone was talking.

“Alright listen up, you popped up on our radar and now Black Widow and Scarlet Witch are coming to do recon on you. The way I see it you have two choices, come with me and we talk, or you disappear again which will lead to them trying to find you and Bucky finding out you’re not dead,” he spoke rapidly as he neared the Whole Foods. She waited a moment to process whose voice that was before responding.

“And what exactly does going with you do? Aren’t you an Avenger as well?” she said as she placed an orange in her basket.

“Yes, but this isn’t something that needs to involve them. Coming with me gives you the opportunity to remain invisible, if you tell me why you’ve stayed hidden this entire time.” He pulled around the corner and parked.

“Ah, so you think you’re helping,” she said bitterly.

“Let me make something clear. I am not here for you; I am here for Bucky. I know the story between you two, and I will keep you a secret from him if you give me a good reason to. However, you are dangerously close to being discovered by the others who don’t know your connection to him and will involve him should they see fit. So tell me Blue, are you going to come with me or not?” There was a moment of silence.

“Where are you?” She dropped her hand basket, kicked it under the fruit stand, and began walking out of the store.

“Black Corvette parked up front. Drop whatever you’re shopping for and let’s go.” He hung up and waited somewhat impatiently as she headed downstairs to find his car. He popped the door open once he saw her, she jumped in, and he hauled ass away before Natasha and Wanda showed up.

“Alright, what’s your plan here Asgardian?”

“Not Asgardian, just raised there. I don’t have a safehouse they don’t know about, but I can’t help but think you do. So, lead the way,” he smirked deviously. Blue directed Loki to her safe house, somewhat begrudgingly. It was more of a small warehouse building. Loki pulled into the building and the garage closed behind him. Blue’s friend looked up from her workspace and raised an eyebrow. Blue stepped out of the car and sighed.

“I’ve been discovered,” she slammed the door shut.

“I can see that,” her friend commented as Loki got out of the car, “Only took’em what, 70 years? New record,” she said sarcastically before going back to examining the object in front of her. Loki walked over somewhat slowly and raised an eyebrow.

“Are those Ultron scraps?”

“They are, specifically his Vibranium body,” her friend said without looking up.

“It was a bitch and a half to find and get and I’m not about to let you take it from me. Now, what did you want to talk about exactly?” Blue asked. She crossed her arms and stood strong. Loki, however, was much more relaxed. He grabbed a chair and sat in it with a smirk.

“I want you to explain to me why you’ve been hiding this entire time so I can determine if Bucky needs to know about you or not.” He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair.

“That’s not your decision to make.”

“It’s more mine than yours. Now, story time.” She glared at him but sat.

“Because I made him a killer. I trained him, I taught him everything he knows about hand-to-hand combat, guns, and knives, my specialty. I didn’t know what they were doing to him, what they were using him for,” she shook her head. Loki sat forward slightly and crossed his arms.

“You feel guilty, responsible even. You shouldn’t, if you hadn’t trained him someone else would have.”

“It doesn’t matter if someone else would have, I did. I should’ve fought for him, I should’ve taken him with me,” she looked down to the ground. “I should’ve killed every single one of those bastards and taken him with me,” she said bitterly.

“You did fight for him. He told me you tried to take him with you. He showed me this,” he pulled out his phone to show her the sketch Bucky made of her. She took it hesitantly. “He showed me that and told me what happened. He told me that not a day goes by that he wishes he hadn’t taken that shot. You may think he’s better off without you, but I disagree.” She handed him the phone and sighed.

“Does it matter at this point? I’ve had countless opportunities to go get him and I didn’t because I truly believed he was better off without me. There’s no point in me showing up now,” she ran her fingers through her hair. Loki noticed that her entire right arm was covered with a black sleeve, including her hand and fingers.

“Respectfully, you’re an idiot,” he uncrossed his arms and sighed. Both Blue and her friend stared at him surprised. “Back then, HYDRA would’ve hunted both of you down and you wouldn’t be able to live in peace. After that, you would’ve been on the run from the government and dealing with Zemo. But now? Now you could live a life, a happy life, without having to run from anyone. The only person you’re running from right now is you.” There was a tense silence.

“Look, even if you tell him or I go see him or whatever, eventually the things I’ve been doing for the past couple years will be uncovered. Well, the past like 50 years but that’s beside the point,” she shrugged.

“What exactly have you been doing?”

“Killing bad people, stopping trades of attempted super soldier serums and other Avenger related items that have been collected after fights. Taking some stuff for ourselves for reasons,” she gestured to the vibranium sitting on the table.

“That sounds like what Bucky and I do now, so you’ll fit right in,” he paused, “I have to ask though, what the vibranium is for?”

She sighed, “Well the thing is, a few years after Bucky shot me, I was going after HYDRA agents. Slowly but efficiently,” she slipped off her jacket, “But I made a mistake and got shot,” she reached into her shirt and pulled off the black sleeve on her right arm, “Three times in the shoulder, lost all feeling in that arm. So I did the only thing I could think of, I kidnapped the HYDRA doctor that gave him his metal arm and made him give me one as well,” she held out her hand for him. He was genuinely surprised and shocked to see that she had one just like Bucky did. He could see where the mental arm connected to her shoulder as well thanks to her thin tank top straps.

“And you need the vibranium for a new one, a better one.”

“Exactly. Because the issue with killing the doctor afterwards was that I didn’t have anyone to do maintenance on it. All the wear and tear I’ve put it through, I’ve only able to repair it on a basic level. My friend here has helped, but I’ve got maybe a month before it stops working. I’ve already had several issues with it,” she rolled her wrist.

“And yet I have utterly no clue how to work this vibranium, or how to remove her current arm safely without her taking another shot, so, we’re kinda screwed here,” her friend huffed and sat back in her chair.

“Another shot?”

“Super soldier serum,” Blue said, “I’ve had more than one injection…” she glanced down. Loki sighed before getting an idea.

“That’s something you’ll have to explain to him, but I think coming with me would be the best thing for you. Shuri can safely replace your arm with a vibranium one like Bucky’s, and possibly examine you to make sure everything else is ok.”

“So I take it you’ve made your decision,” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. Come on, we can pick up some dinner on the way, I’m hungry.” He stood and gestured to the car, “Are you coming?”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?”

“No, but if it helps, I brought you this,” he took off the jacket and tossed it to her. She looked at it oddly. “It’s his, I stole it before leaving,” he shrugged casually and got in the car. She glanced at her friend and put the jacket on. It was a bit big on her but it was comforting in an odd way. She got in the car and cleared her throat.

“So what are we picking up for dinner?”

* * *

_She stared into a broken mirror holding a pocketknife. The dimly lit bathroom provided temporary shelter as she cut off her hair. She had to stay invisible...for his sake..._

* * *

“I understand there are a lot of things that don’t make sense, but people don’t just disappear from the middle of Whole Foods without some explanation as to why,” Natasha said as she reviewed the footage. Wanda was pacing in the conference room when she came to a halt.

“They do if a certain God of Mischief picks them up for dinner,” she said flatly. Loki had just walked past the conference room with a bag of Tai food and the woman in question following him. Natasha walked over to see what Wanda was looking at. Loki set the food on the island and went to the fridge for some drinks. Blue sat and pulled out her food.

“Why did you get so much?” She took the other containers out as well.

“Give it a moment,” he set a beer in front of her and nodded towards the hallway. On que, Peter walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

“Yay dinner is here.”

“And that’s why,” he smirked as Peter sat at the island next to Blue.

“Oh hi,” he smiled and held his hand out to shake. She shook it awkwardly with her left and eyed him. “I’m Peter, nice to meet you.”

“You too, I think.” She opened her container and watched Peter and Loki get their own food. Peter watched her for a moment somewhat intensely before speaking.

“I’m sorry I’m not trying to be rude but, your arm, or your hand at least, it’s like Bucky’s. That’s pretty cool,” he smiled. She sighed and looked at her hand.

“It’d be a lot cooler if it wasn’t on the verge of breaking,” she rolled her wrist and went back to eating. Peter shrugged and glanced at Loki who shook his head as a warning.

“Loki,” Natasha said sternly as she and Wanda walked in, “Explain yourself.”

“Oh relax, I didn’t kidnap her,” he said with a shrug.

“That’s debatable,” Blue commented under her breath.

“You hush. I just gave you a few days off by dealing with your assignment, so relax,” he cheers the air and Peter interjected.

“She also has a metal arm!” he exclaimed. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“For fucks sake can someone just please point me in the direction of Bucky’s room so I can get this over with,” she said exasperated.

_“He is currently out with Captain Rogers for dinner and a few drinks. I predict they will return around 10pm.”_

“Thank you, robotic voice from above.”

“That’s F.R.I.D.A.Y., she’s helpful,” Peter smirked.

“Ok so wait back up, why did you decide to handle our assignment? And why is she wearing Bucky’s favorite jacket? And trying to go to his room?” Natasha asked with her arms crossed.

“Dear god you stole his favorite jacket to give to me?”

“Yes, I was making a point,” Loki shrugged and looked at Natasha, “They knew each other, she was his trainer. I felt bringing her here would be easier than you two tracking her down only for her to disappear, which would then cause Bucky to get involved and cause way too much chaos. So problem solved,” he smirked.

“Did you get a metal arm to match with his then?” Peter asked.

“Can I look inside your mind?” Wanda asked.

“Alright let’s get some things straight,” Blue stood and pointed at Natasha, “Yes, I would have disappeared if Loki hadn’t intervened, and I’m wearing Bucky’s jacket because Loki gave it to me. You,” she pointed at Wanda and spoke sternly, “Stay the fuck out of my head. I have worked very hard to suppress some shit and I don’t need you fucking that up. You,” she turned to Peter, “Until I get this fixed or get a new one I would appreciate you not running around telling people about my arm. It barely works and hurts every goddamn day so it’s not cool anymore. And you,” she pointed at Loki who was highly amused by this, “I would appreciate it if you’d stop being so nonchalant about all of this because I am horrified to see him again. I’d physically fight you but I can’t risk breaking the arm.”

“I’m not sure that-”

“I have three doses of super soldier serum inside me, do you wanna find out what would happen if we fought?”

“Not particularly,” he said flatly. Peter buried himself in his food and Wanda and Nat glanced at each other.

“Great, can you please just take me to his room now?”

“Fine,” he groaned and grabbed his food.

“Thank you,” she grabbed her food as well and followed him to Bucky’s room.

* * *

_She made a mistake. She got distracted. She was running out of options...she had to take another injection..._

* * *

Around 10pm Bucky and Steve walked into a mostly dark room that was only lit by the light on the tv. Loki was sitting on the couch drinking some wine and a woman was curled up next to him asleep under a blanket. Her face was half covered by the blanket and the dark room made it difficult for Bucky to recognize her.

“Loki, why?” he asked in a low tone. Steve just shook his head and left the room, opting out of whatever childish debate they were about to have.

“Just look before you get upset,” he raised his hands in defeat. Gently, he reached over and pulled the blanket away from her face. She stirred lightly but didn’t wake up. Bucky’s jaw dropped and he glanced between her and Loki. “Nat and Wanda went assigned to figure out who she was, but I recognized her and found her. After speaking with her, I determined that bringing her here was the best idea. She was tired though and hasn’t been sleeping because of the pain her arm is causing her, so I used some magic to put her into a deep sleep.” He laid the blanket back over face gently and sat back.

“I have so many questions…”

“And they can wait until she wakes up.” He stood and pat Bucky on the shoulder. “She has a lot to tell you I’m sure. Goodnight,” he smirked and left the room. Bucky stared at her for a moment before turning the tv off and deciding that his best bet was just to go to bed.

* * *

_The operation table was ice cold. The doctor and his assistant were both dead on the floor. She sat up and groaned, tears rolling down her face. Everything hurt, and yet the numbness overcame her. It was time to move before anyone knew she had been there._

* * *

At 3am Blue sat up abruptly with a gasp. Her breathing was erratic and she had no clue where she was for a moment. The lights slowly turned on and she looked around to get her bearings. She heard a groan and turned around to find Bucky pulling the blankets over his head.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. why…”

_“Your guest is awake.”_

“What guest???” he sat up disheveled and looked around. “Oh…” he stared at her for a moment before yawning. “Did Loki’s spell wear off?”

“Um...nightmares overruled it,” she shrugged and tugged his jacket around her tighter. He yawned again and waved her over.

“Come on, you need sleep,” he flopped back down and scooted over. Hesitantly, she stood and walked over to the bed. She stood at the side of the bed for a moment before slipping off the jacket and getting under the covers. He rolled over to look at her as the lights lowered into darkness. “I have questions…”

“I know, but you’re half asleep,” she said softly. His eyes were barely open.

“Mmm, yea…” he chuckled and stretched. “Wanna cuddle?”

“Is that appropriate? I mean, after all this time you see me and want to cuddle like nothing happened?”

“I know what I said. Life doesn’t make sense, cuddling is nice, so there ya go,” he lifted an arm as an invitation and she scooted into his arms. As he wrapped himself around her, he felt something odd. “Um, I might have one question for right now…”

“Yes, it’s metal. I don’t want to talk about it right now,” she mumbled.

“Alright…” he sighed and pulled the blanket over them. He fell asleep right away but she stayed up for a while thinking about her current situation before getting comfortable enough to sleep.

* * *

_She didn’t know enough about technology to fix it properly, but she felt everything it felt. She had to figure out how to repair, at least for now..._

* * *

In the morning Bucky yawned and tried not to move much, he didn’t want to wake Blue up. However, she was generally a light sleeper so she woke up right away. With a small yawn, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“G’morning,” she muttered.

“Morning, sleep ok?”

“Better than I have in a while. Although,” she shuffled slightly and groaned, “The arm is stiff.”

“Ya about that…” he released her and sat up, “I know we just woke up, but I really need some sort of an explanation here. Less than 24 hours ago I was still pretty sure you were dead and then I got home to find you on my couch? It’s a lot to process,” he ran his fingers through his hair. She sat up and slowly stretched her arm out.

“You know how I stole their serum when I left?”

“After killing as many people as you could on your way out? Yes, I remember how angry they were when they sent me after you.”

“Yea well, I didn’t destroy any of it. I injected one of the shots before I waited for you in that warehouse. Marks on my thigh,” she pointed to a spot on her left thigh, “If you ever want to see it. I um, also had one on me that day and after you shot me and left, I injected it here,” she lifted her shirt to show him the mark on her stomach. The three small dots were located right next to the bullet hole scar from where he shot her. “I’m grateful you didn’t check to see if I was alive honestly. It was extremely difficult to lay still long enough to ensure you were gone.”

“I couldn’t check, it was hard enough to pull the trigger…” he glanced down.

“I know...I’m not mad at you for it, but I did teach you to be a better shot,” she chuckled softly. “As for the arm, well, maybe I’m not the best shot either. I started getting distracted in my determination to kill off as many HYDRA agents as I could and I got shot,” she made a finger gun, “three times in my shoulder,” she fake shot her shoulder three times. “I lost all feeling in the arm and knew there was no hope for it. I was too afraid to adapt to life without both arms, so I used a third injection,” she showed him the spot, “It helped the initial pain but I didn’t regain any feeling, but I had another idea: kidnap one of the doctors who worked on your arm. I forced them to make me one and then I killed them.”

“Were you conscious?”

“Had to be, couldn’t trust them. I don’t think anything has ever hurt that much in my life, and then my stupid ass killed them so instead of having someone to perform maintenance on it, I had to figure out how to fix it myself whenever it got damaged. And well, you’ve seen me fight, I’m not exactly gentle,” she shrugged.

“You use your entire body as a battering ram. I can’t imagine how rough you’ve been with it…” he reached out and traced where the metal met her skin softly. “Actually, how rough have you been? I have no doubt you’re incredibly strong from the injections and with the arm…but still.”

“Oh, I’ve been terrible,” she scratched the back of her head, “But considering my track record, I’ve just decided I’m immortal,” she smirked. “The arm started hurting about a month ago, though it would occasionally hurt after a fight, but it was nothing I ever worried about. My friend had been doing maintenance on it, but it was already fairly damaged. She says I have anywhere from a week to a month to a year before it shuts down completely. She changes her timeline everytime she looks at it,” she sighed. 

“I’ll take you to Wakanda, we’ll get you a new one. Shuri likes fixing people and I don’t like the idea of you being in pain.”

“Why are you helping me? Shouldn’t you be mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you? I’m the one who shot you. You should be mad at me!”

“Because I’ve stayed invisible all these years instead of trying to help you! I was never mad at you; I was in love with you and I barely knew who you were realistically! Besides, I survived, so who cares if you shot me,” she shrugged.

“I care! I was in love with you too!” he said flustered.

“Ok! Well, I’m alive, I’m here now, so we can just...what do we do now?”

“I don’t know, but I can say with a great amount of confidence that this is not the most difficult thing I’ve had to process in the last several years,” he paused, “But I think we should probably figure out our next steps. The first being getting your arm replaced.”

“Honestly, I would like to shower and eat before we do anything else.”

“Ok that first,” he laughed lightly, “Do you want me to drive you back to your place? Or you can shower here if you’d like. I’m sure I can find you clothes from someone.”

“You can steal some from Loki as revenge.”

“That sounds good,” he chuckled, “I’ll go get some, you can go ahead and shower. I’ll also force him to make us breakfast. He’s an excellent chef.”

“That seems right,” she smirked and climbed out of bed. She rotated her arm and sighed, “Piece of shit,” she muttered and walked into the bathroom. Bucky was worried but they’d be heading to Wakanda soon, so she’d be ok. His focus now was getting clothes from Loki.

Loki was fast asleep but Bucky had access to his room, so he walked in and began digging around through the draws. Loki groaned and yanked the blanket off his head to see who was in his room.

“What’re you doing??”

“I need clothes for Blue. Where are your less,” he pulled out a huge green hoodie, “oversized clothes?” Loki sat up and threw a pillow at him.

“What exactly are you looking for? Do you want clothing that is considered female because society feels the need to gender clothing, or do you want my generic clothing that isn’t as comfortable as my oversized clothing?” he asked.

“Uh, something that would be comfortable for her?”

“This is why you have no fashion sense,” he yawned, stretched, and climbed out of bed. “All of my more female clothing is very showy for going out so here,” he walked over to his third dresser and pulled out a long sleeved dark blue shirt, “This should fit her comfortably and is a good color for her. I think she’ll be fine with her same pants from before and your jacket.”

“Why can’t she have one of your jackets?”

“Because she’s into you and it’s cute to wear the jacket of the person you’re into.” He handed Bucky the shirt.

_“Mr. Barnes, your friend is in distress in the bathroom. It would seem her arm has locked up.”_

“Shit.” Bucky rushed out of the room closely followed by Loki, who was wearing only sweatpants. They entered his room and Bucky made his way to the bathroom door. He knocked slightly stressed, “Blue what’s going on?”

“The fucking thing is stuck and I can’t fix it.” Bucky tried to open the door but it was locked. “I’m not dressed!”

“Darling he’s going to see you naked eventually and this is an emergency, so open the door,” Loki said sternly. The door unlocked and Bucky opened it. He was careful not to look and Loki quickly wrapped a towel around her.

“What happened?” Bucky asked.

“It just stopped working after I got in the shower and there is shooting pain in my shoulder can we PLEASE go to Wakanda now?” she spoke rapidly with pain in her voice.

“Breathe,” Loki placed his hand on her shoulder and used some light magic to alleviate the pain. “We’ll help you get dressed and go to Wakanda right away.”

“Are you going to get dressed too?” she asked, slightly irritated but amused.

“I’m a gift to your eyes. But I’ll go put on normal clothing while he helps you get dressed. The magic should last a while but it won’t help the arm move so, good luck.” He left the room to go get his clothing. Bucky cleared his throat and held up the shirt.

“I’m not sure how we’re going to get you dressed but Loki gave me this shirt.”

“We’ll figure it out. Bra first, that shouldn’t be too hard.”

“I don’t, um,” he blushed deeply, “What if I close my eyes and you guide me?”

“Have you ever seen The Big Bang Theory?”

“Yes why?”

“You remember that episode when Sheldon dressed Penny with his eyes closed after her fall in the shower?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh shit yea ok fine.” He grabbed her bra off the counter and cleared his throat, “I’d like to apologize in advance.”

“You’re fine you dork. Loki had a fair point,” she winked. He chuckled and gently removed her towel.

Loki walked into the room properly dressed and holding a bag of snacks. Bucky had slung his jacket over her shoulders after helping her get dressed.

“I already told Shuri we were coming so we can go right away. Are you coming?” he glanced at Loki’s bag.

“Yes. Shuri and I get along pretty well and someone has to keep you from stressing too much while your future wife is getting her arm fixed,” he winked.

“Loki!” Bucky growled out. Blue smirked.

“Can we go please? My arm is still stuck over here,” she pointed to her arm.

“Right sorry let’s go,” Bucky said.

* * *

Bucky paced back and forth in a guest room nervously while Loki sat on the bed eating his chips. Blue was currently having her arm removed while Shuri put the final touches on her new one.

“Bucky, pacing won’t speed up the operation. You know she’s going to be fine so why don’t you come sit down?” he spoke softly to hopefully relax Bucky a bit.

“Because then I’ll get fidgety.”

“Bucky come sit down,” he said slightly sternly. He scooted over and held an arm out. Begrudgingly Bucky went over and sat with him, somewhat against him for comfort. Loki hung his arm over his shoulder reassuringly. “Do you need a distraction?”

“Loki I’m not going to have sex with you while I wait for the woman I love to get out of surgery,” he huffed.

“No, I wasn’t suggesting that at all. I’m not that heartless. I was going to suggest we talk about something else.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine you’re nervous. I can’t sleep with you anymore anyway. I think I’m in an exclusive relationship.” Bucky scooted away and looked at him shocked. 

“What do you mean you think? Do you not know? Who the fuck are you sleeping with and why haven’t you told me?? I thought we were friends!” he said, baffled.

“We are friends! But they asked me to keep it a secret because the first time wasn’t planned, neither was the second, nor the third. We discussed keeping it private for a bit longer and somewhat discussed that we were only sleeping with each other.”

“Loki who is it? You have to tell me now!”

“Strange…”

“WHAT?” he smacked Loki on the shoulder. “Since when?? How?”

“A few weeks? I got bored one day and went over to the Sanctum to bother him and we got into a rather heated discussion about a relic in his collection and ended up in bed together,” he shrugged casually, “It happened again a few days later, then again the next day, and it kept happening. We recently discussed why it kept happening. We agreed to only sleep with each other, and sometimes I cook.”

“Sounds serious then,” he smirked.

“Ya I guess. Don’t tell anyone yet. He’s a private person in general, I’m not going to push him. Plus, I actually might have feelings for him.”

“Well aren’t you sweet,” he winked. Loki shoved him.

“Says the guy who’s in love with a woman he barely knows.”

“I never told you the whole story,” he sighed and Loki raised an eyebrow, “I knew her too well. That was the problem.”

***

_“You speak English?” Blue asked as Bucky entered her room. The metal door slammed shut behind her and a guard stood attentive at the door. She was sitting on her bed studying him closely._

_"Yes,” he spoke softly._

_“Good, because no one else here does. They’re very proud of that fact too,” she huffed._

_“We’re not training.”_

_"No, we’re talking. What’s your name, soldier?” she asked._

_"I don’t know. My memory is gone, they said they can get it back soon.”_

_“Mmm, they promise many things. Do you know who I am?”_

_“You train me. They call you Blue.” He stepped forward. “What’s your name?”_

***

“And she told me. She told me everything she could when we trained and spoke. They erased my memory on a regular basis, but I never forgot who she was. At first they thought that was good, because then I knew what my duty to them was. But the more I got to know her, the more she called me into her room, and the more suspicious they got,” he paused, “One day they tried to wipe her from my memory and get her to leave. It didn’t go...that was the day she tried to save me.”

***

_His screaming echoed down the halls and she recognized it immediately. With a blinding fury she fought her way to the room where he was being held, killing the guard at the door and busting in._

_"You,” she stared down the scientist with venom in her voice, “You lied to me! You lied to him!” She shot two agents in the room as they approached her and made her way down to the machine they had Bucky rigged in. The scientist raised his hands in surrender but shook his head._

_“You’re too late,” he smirked and she shot him in the head. She quickly turned to Bucky and tried to free him from the machine, but he was already unconscious. An alarm began going off and she started to panic._

_“James! For the love of the gods please wake up!” she slapped his face but nothing happened. “Shit.” She glanced around the room and heard yelling from down the hall. She saw a case nearby with super soldier serum in it, glanced back to the hallway, and then back to him. “I’ll be back for you, I promise,” she planted a soft kiss on his lips before grabbing the case and fighting her way out of the base._

***

“They woke me up not too long after that to hunt her down and kill her. That’s the story you already know,” he looked sad.

“Bucky, you know it’s not your fault right? She’s alive, she’s ok,” he placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder to reassure him.

“It’s just not a pleasant memory…” Before Loki could respond the door opened and Shuri walked in with a huge smile on her face.

“I added a few upgrades to her arm that I can add to yours as well.” She stepped aside and Blue walked in wearing some clothing Shuri gave her. Bucky immediately got off the bed, ran over to her, and hugged her.

“Bucky,” she laughed lightly as she hugged him back. Loki smirked and climbed off the bed, waving Shuri out so they could have a moment alone. Bucky released her just enough to kiss her softly.

“I was worried about you…”

“It’s just an arm Bucky, it was going to be ok,” she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Still,” he kissed her again and held her close, “I’m sorry about everything. Can we just start over?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, slightly confused.

“Back at HYDRA-” She cut him off.

“No Bucky,” she sighed and placed a hand over his mouth, “What happened back then was shit and chaotic and was in the past. You’re right, we should just start over. Together,” she smiled and moved her hand.

“Sounds good to me,” he kissed her and spoke against her lips, “Do you want to get drunk and eat pizza?”

“That sounds fucking amazing, but we can’t get drunk…” she raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve just never had Asgardian liquor before,” he winked. She laughed and sighed happily.

“That sounds like a wonderful evening. But I think Shuri wanted to show me around first. Apparently you have a goat farm here?”

“Oh ya, I have many goats. I named one after you because she is basically you in goat form,” he chuckled.

“You named a goat Blue? That poor goat,” she shook her head with a smirk.

“Nope,” he grinned, “Named her Selene. I never forgot your name, just like I never forgot you,” he said softly.

“I love you, James,” she smirked and kissed him. He hummed against her lips.

“I love you too, Selene.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated on 2/25/2021


End file.
